Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W: Memory of Beginning
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: It's the first Christmas in Futo for Hermione, but when the agency receives a strange request, she must learn the truth of her godfather and the origin of Kamen Rider W. She will also meet a person who looks like one of her friends and a person called the Destroyer of Worlds. HP/W xover.


Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the Movie War, Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W: Memory of Beginning. This took so long before of computer issues, life, school, gaming. -groans- But I have just now completed this chapter, finally! I had hoped to get it out around Christmas since the W portion takes around the holiday. Also, this is going to be short or long since each chapter will be based on each portion of the movie.

Summary: It's Hermione's first Christmas in Futo and the agency is planning a special Christmas party for her. However, when they receive a strange request from a popular singer, Hermione is confronted by her godfather, Sochiki Narumi, alongside Shotaro. After a shocking revelation, Hermione is determined to learn the truth of her godfather and the origin of how Shotaro and Philip met as well as became Kamen Rider W. She also meets a person who looks like one of her friend and a strange man who calls himself the Destroyer of World.

Pairing: They're a secret. ^_^

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider W is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, everything else, ideas, story changes belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 1 W – Begins Night

-Flashback-

The snow fell lightly around the great castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the Great Hall, a beautiful snowy white owl flew into the room with a letter in its mouth and flew to one of the four long tables. The owl flew to a young girl with long bushy brown hair and brown eyes who was talking to a boy with messy raven black hair and emerald green eyes behind rimless round glasses and another boy with ginger red hair and bright blue eyes.

Seeing the owl fly to her, the girl smiled, "Thank you, Hedwig. I've been waiting for this letter for him for a while now." "Another letter for that detective uncle of yours?" The redhead boy asked, the girl nodded and stroked the owl before opening the letter and looking at the contents of the letter. The black haired boy asked, "Why were you so eager for this letter?" "He kinda knows about what we're doing." The girl said, looking embarrassed and began to read the contents of the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I am proud to hear that you are trying to solve the case of who is petrifying the non-wizard students at your school. I hope your plan to invade your rival house's common house will be successful and you are able to obtain some important clues to solve the mystery. I am sure your friends are very proud to have a person who thinks like a hard-boiled detective around._

 _If you are able to solve this strange mystery, I will be happy to read that letter from you. You will be receiving a gift from me this year, but of course, I am leaving it a mystery for you to figure out. Also, I have gotten on a protege to take over when I feel I should retire. He is a bright young lad, but not as bright as my lovely young goddaughter. I hope that one day, I will be able to introduce you to him and you can help me in my work._

 _My daughter, Akiko, has written and sent letters to me about you but I am not sure if you should read them. I will keep them with me even if you ask me to send them. However, I did return letters about you to her, since she was so curious and eager to learn about you. I am sure and hope that one day you will meet her and you two will be able to help each other in a time of need._

 _Before I finish, I have a second secret gift for you but you must not open it until you have come to Japan and if anything has happen to me. I do hope that you will be able to come to Japan and visit my detective agency as well as my young protégé. I am sure that you two will get along with each other and help each other, maybe even along with Akiko. And maybe if you have developed into a well hard-boiled detective, I'll have a hat for you._

 _Merry Christmas and Always Watching Over You,_

 _Sochiki Narumi_

Hermione smiled as she finished reading the letter, the two boys looked at her, the black haired boy smiled, knowing that she would be able to solve the mystery with their help, the red haired boy was confused by some aspects of the letter, such leaving a hat for Hermione and the conditions of the second gift that he had for her. The black haired boy stretched, eating his food.

"I hope that we will be able to solve the mystery and restore Harry's good reputation." Hermione said, smiling. Harry laughed, "What reputation?" "Aw, mate, you know!" The red haired boy said, patting his friend's shoulder. Harry just smiled, luckily the Great Hall was mostly empty since a lot of students went home for the holiday. The trio began to discuss what secrets that their school rival might be hiding about the Chamber of Secrets.

-End Flashback-

"Granger, now is not the time to sleep!" The demanding voice of Draco Malfoy came, waking Hermione Granger from her dreaming of the past. Hermione opened her eyes and rubbed them, sitting up from the chair she was in. Stretching, Hermione looked at the platinum blonde haired boy in front of her, rubbing her eyes, "Malfoy? I must have been dreaming of the past….." "Now is no time for dreaming, Ganger!" Draco shouted at her. "You must help prepare the office for Christmas."

"Uh, Malfoy, I'm the chief here." Hermione said, standing up from her seat. One of three girls in the room looked at her and smiled, saying, "Mione-chan, mind helping us decorate the tree?" "Sure, Queen." Hermione smiled, "I'm coming." She went and helped the girls in the room decorate the tree in the room, while a man dressed as Santa and a man with an afro tried to talk with a man dressed as a 1930s detective about what part of a chicken he would like. Draco tried to approach a person who was reading against the wall, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione told him, "Let Philip read. It's alright." "Not to me, it isn't." Draco said, but Hermione stopped him from going any further to Philip. Hermione laughed at watching the craziness with the discussion of chicken as it progressed with the three men until it ended with the decision to have chicken legs. Draco sweatdropped when things started to get crazy while Hermione just sat by the person who was reading, laying her head on his shoulder.

Among the craziness, the doorbell rang and a person came into the agency, Akiko Narumi, co-chief of the agency and Hermione's godsister, rang a bell and shouted, "A customer!" Seeing Hermione nearly asleep on his shoulder, Philip gently nudged her and she looked at him, rubbing her eyes then stood up. Standing at the door, seemingly and rightly surprised at the other people, was a young woman with long brown hair, wearing sunglasses and a black hat while wearing simple black and white clothing. She said, bowing, "I'm sorry! I thought this was a detective agency."

Backing away, she was about to close the door when Shotaro, Queen, Elizabeth, Watchman, Santa-chan, Draco, and Akiko stopped her and said at the same time, "We're a detective agency!" "So, I was right?" The woman asked, Hermione walked through the group and smiled, "Yes, please come in and give us your request, please. I'll prepare you a cup of tea if you like." "You are?" The woman asked, entering the agency while Shotaro smiled at Hermione's professional politeness to their client. Hermione smiled as she prepared the cup of tea, "Chief and landlord of the agency, Hermione Granger. Sorry about that, we're more as my partner states, hard-boiled. My partners are Shotaro Hidari and Philip, Akiko is my co-chief, Draco is my assistant, and these are our informants, Queen, Elizabeth, Watchman, and Santa-chan. And you are?"

The woman took off her sunglasses and Watchman recognized who she was as he asked, "Mutsuki Asami-chan?!" "From that sister duo, Erika and Asami?!" Elizabeth said, excited with Queen. Hermione walked with the cup of tea which she gave to Asami. Asami looked down, holding the cup, "Yes. Actually….. there's someone I want you to find." "Leave it to us." Akiko said, smiling. Hermione said, "Lets hear her out first before accepting the request, Akiko."

"Still, we have a specialist !" Akiko said, pulling on Shotaro's ear, Shotaro looked at her, saying, "That hurt!" "It's no ordinary person." Asami said, Hermione cupped her chin and asked, "Who is it you want us to find for you?" "It's my older sister." Asami said, setting the cup down. There was a silence in the room as Shotaro said, "If I recall, your older sister passed away in a shipwreck….." "Yes," Asami said, "Five days ago…. My sister…" Asami explained while she was walking around the city, getting greeted by her fans, she saw her sister but she vanished. With Shotaro and the two chiefs sitting to listen, Shotaro and Hermione looked at each other, as they and Akiko looked down.

"So you want us to search for a ghost?" Shotaro asked, Hermione thought to herself with the same look as Draco, 'If we were in the magical part of the UK, this should be easy.' "They never found my sister's body." Asami said, "I don't want to believe that she's dead." Hermione looked to Philip who had his hood over his head and was deep in thought, she thought about the deaths she had seen during her years at Hogwarts as did Draco while Shotaro thought about the death of Sochiki, looking at Hermione.

"Please, find my sister." Asami said, "Please." "The party's…" Akiko said, looking worried. Hermione said, "We'll accept this request, to make up for it, we can have the party at my apartment." Santa-chan and Watchman smiled, wanting to see Hermione's apartment, even Queen and Elizabeth, then all four frowned as she said, "So, for now, it's cancelled. Sorry." "I thought this would be my chance to get close to Philip-kun." Elizabeth said, "I'm super vexed." "Philip, is everything okay?" Hermione asked, walking up to him while Queen removed Elizabeth from getting close to Philip.

"The dead coming back to life!" Philip said, looking at his childhood friend and the two female informants with a smile, lowering his hood. "Such a thing is impossible! But, Mione-chan, you and Draco-kun are used to seeing ghosts, right?" "Uh, yeah, but that's because those ghost live at Hogwarts," Hermione said, trying to calm down. Draco said, "But this is something entirely different." "This merits investigation!" Philip said, flipping through his book while Shotaro grabbed a hat from the door to the hidden investigation room, looking at Hermione and Draco.

He looked at Asami and told her, "This city is my garden. Don't worry. Just wait." "Alright, lets go." Hermione said, grabbing her coat as did Draco. Akiko grabbed her coat and the four headed out, as did the informants. 'Asami-san was a regular on the hit charts.' Shotaro narrated to himself. 'After that tragic accident, she bravely worked to create songs by herself. I want to find the truth behind the ghost she saw. Perhaps it was a stranger with a close resemblance. However…. I knew the truth was something I could never imagine.'

Splitting off, Hermione looked and took out her phone as she got a text message from Shotaro, which read:

 _Have a clue about the dead coming back to life. Stories of the dead meeting with their families. There are rumors everywhere. Though Philip doesn't believe it's true, I just can't shake this feeling. Call it a special instinct of mine. Anyway, the rumors say that the dead appear in places of special meaning to the deceased. I'm going to investigate it. Join me when you're able._

Hermione smiled and went to Erika's grave, meeting Shotaro and Akiko there while Draco was still lost. The three of them placed flowers on the grave, a local priest appeared and said, "There's no corpse, but the family had a grave made." 'No corpse, that means she couldn't come to life here.' Hermione whispered, Shotaro nodded, however the priest heard and said, "The dead coming back to life. I've heard that rumor. How terribly unpleasant. For humans, death is a solemn and inescapable moment."

"You're right!" Shotaro said, noticing how down Hermione looked. "Excuse me. We have to go. Need to find the fourth member of our group." They turned and left as the phone rang, Shotaro asked, "What's wrong, Mione-chan?" "Just thinking about what I had seen during my school years." Hermione said while Akiko talked with Asami on her phone and the two got surprised to hear that she wanted to cancel the request. When Akiko began to speed walk to Asami, Shotaro and Hermione followed her, running, listening as she shouted, "This isn't funny! This is so sudden!"

Shotaro stopped her as she shouted, "I won't accept it! I need to talk with Asami-san!" "Akiko, please calm down!" Hermione said, Shotaro agreed, "Yes, we're trying to tell you to calm down!" Hermione looked and gasped loudly, Shotaro looked at where she was looking and let go of Akiko, the two of them just staring as Akiko joined them in looking. Walking across the walkway above was indeed Erika Mutsuki. "Found her…." Shotaro said, softly. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Is that…. A g-g-ghost?" Akiko asked before Shotaro, Hermione, and Akiko began to follow her. Hermione thought to herself, 'There's no way that was a ghost, at least not the ones that Draco and I have seen.' Somehow, separating from Shotaro and Akiko, Hermione looked around and saw the sky darkened. She gasped and shook, thinking, 'What is this? Shotaro…..' She gasped as she saw a cloaked figure with a scythe, its face was many skulls, it spoke, in a ghastly voice, "My name is Death. I rule the world of the dead. I can fill the emptiness of losing those whom one loves. I am the ultimate savior!"

"Should have guessed it was a Dopant." Hermione said and seeing she had somehow gotten on a balcony as Shotaro saw her and nodded, she nodded back as she watched him take out a unique belt buckle and put it at his waist as it automatically wrapped around then he took out a purple USB, pressing a button that said, 'Joker' before getting a green colored USB, inserting the two USBs in the slots as he said, "Henshin."

Hermione and Akiko watched as armor appeared on his body, the left side colored in black and purple while the right side was green and yellow, the right side also had a silver scarf on the shoulder, the two sides were in split in the middle. The sudden wind that appeared brought the Death Dopant to him and it asked, "You're Kamen Rider?!" It ran and attacked Shotaro, he sent a hit to the Dopant and the two fought, Hermione tried to follow as she watched from the side she was on.

She watched as Shotaro changed his side to a blue and gray color as well as suddenly pulling a gun, shooting at the Death Dopant, until it vanished. "Where'd he go?!" "Shotaro… that's…" Philip said, turning to see who he was talking about as Hermione also looked to see. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "N-no way…." Shotaro looked at her shaking as they were both speechless, the person who was walking to them wore an all-white suit with a white fedora that had a black strip. Underneath the suit was a black shirt with a tie while the fedora partially hid the black hair on his head. Hermione noticed a lighting bolt shaped tore in the fedora as the person lifted the fedora, Hermione shook as she recognized those eyes staring at her.

"Uncle…. Sochiki…..?" Hermione said softly, Shotaro said, equally shocked, "No… It can't be!" "Hermione-chan, is that…. Could it be….?" Akiko asked, "….Dad?" "Boss!" Shotaro shouted, but Philip said, "Calm down, Shotaro. That's not possible." "That's right." Shotaro said, agreeing. "It's not possible." "Y-yeah, it's not possible." Hermione said, thinking back to when she saw Cedric's dead body, Sirius's death by Bellatrix, Dumbledore killed and remembering all the other deaths she had seen. However, Sochiki pulled out a black USB, pressing a button that said, "Skull!" while a single slot version of the belt Shotaro wore appeared on his waist.

Taking off his hat, Sochiki said, "Henshin." He inserted the USB into the belt and changed into black and gray armor with a tattered scarf around his neck, the helmet resembling a skull with the same lighting bolt shaped crack. He put the hat back while Hermione's eyes widened and Shotaro was surprised as Skull jumped over to him. Hermione gasped as she and Akiko watched them fight, it was more Skull fighting W as Shotaro was still so surprised to see him as he said, "Boss!" He managed to dodge as Skull brought out and fired his own gun. "Uncle Sochiki, please stop!" Hermione shouted, using her magic to jump across and watched the fight continue.

"Listen to your goddaughter, boss!" Shotaro said. "Please stop!" Hermione groaned and ran to the two fighters as Akiko watched and Draco came up, confused. Akiko was just surprised at what she was seeing and said, "Dad's a Kamen Rider?! How?! I didn't hear anything about this!" "Uncle Sochiki, please stop!" Hermione shouted, standing in front of Shotaro and holding out her arms, Skull just stopped, looking at her. However, he still had his gun pointed at her but she gasped as Shotaro laid on the ground, looking at her while silence just hung in the air. Philip changed his side to a yellow color, shooting as the bullets curved around Hermione to hit Skull.

In response, Skull shot back, aiming at Hermione. Philip used the power of the Luna GaiaMemory to bring Hermione toward them. Hermione held onto the armored warrior, looking at her godfather.

"Stop, Philip!" Shotaro shouted, as Philip shot at Skull, turning with Hermione holding him. Philip shouted, "Calm down! That's not the real Sochiki Narumi!" "He turned into Skull!" Shotaro shouted. "He's the real thing!" "Shotaro, calm down!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face, Philip just repeated, "It can't be the real thing!" Hermione looked to see Skull insert his Memory into his gun and ran to him as he began to perform his Maximum Driver while Philip said, "Because…. Because Sochiki Narumi…." "Stop it!" Shotaro shouted. "Don't say it, Philip! Think about Mione-chan and Akiko!" "Sochiki Narumi is dead!" Philip said as Hermione went to stop Sochiki.

Among the noise was a single gunshot, Akiko gasped as Hermione was hit by Skull's shooting and fall to the ground. But using Luna's stretching ability, Shotaro grabbed her and Skull shot at them again, sending them flying as well as causing Shotaro to detransform. He sat up and looked at Hermione in his arms, she gasped for air and grasped her shoulder which was bleeding, evident by her hand covered in blood. Running to the railing, Draco shouted, "Granger, are you alright?" "I'm fine, no worse than what I've been through before." Hermione said, as Shotaro tried to help her stand, but the two of them falling.

Looking at them as he detransformed, Sochiki looked at Hermione and asked, "Why did you get in the way? I thought I taught my goddaughter better than that. You're no more half-boiled than Shotaro, Hermione. Maybe I shouldn't have taught you how to be a detective." Hermione looked at him, gasping for air and gripping her shoulder, he then looked at Shotaro, saying, "Didn't I tell you that hats don't suit guys who are half-boiled, Shotaro?" Shotaro just held Hermione who held him with her free hand, trying to look brave while she had a frightened look.

"You two haven't grown at all." Sochiki said, looking at them coldly. "Just quit already." Then he walked away as the Death Dopant appeared again, saying, "Did you see that, Kamen Rider? That is proof that I can revive the dead at will!" Shotaro groaned before passing out on Hermione's shoulder, a single tear escaping his eye. That night, back at the agency, the policeman Jin came in with his assistant, Makura, impressed with the decorations in the office, saying, "Merry Christmas!" Hermione looked up after finally washing her hand of the blood as Shotaro was going to walk out, but Jin stopped him.

"No need to ignore me, Shotaro." Jin said. "Where are you going?" "Doesn't matter where." Shotaro said, looking down. "I… am going to quit being a detective, as of today." Hermione, Akiko, and Draco kept quiet, but Hermione said, "Sorry, but can you two please come back another time? We're… going through something a bit difficult at the moment." '…as well as Kamen Rider.' Shotaro thought to himself, looking at Hermione, seeing part of her bandage from her shoulder wound earlier.

Without looking at them, Shotaro left the office while Hermione watched, looking worried. Jin looked at Hermione and asked, "Is he serious?!" Hermione looked down and kept quiet, Makura just laughed and said, "See, Jinno-san? He really is an irresponsible man!" But there was a sudden slap, Makura looked surprised at Hermione, who was the one who did it. Jin nervously laughed and said, "Sorry about that, Hermione-chan. But well…. This isn't anything to worry about, right?" He gave Hermione an envelope that he was carrying, "He doesn't have anything to go but here, right? It's because he's still a novice, kinda like you, Hermione-chan." After that, he left with Makura and Hermione held the envelope in her hands.

Philip came out and said, "Looks like Shotaro asked Inspector Jinno for information too." "Yeah…" Hermione said, gripping the envelope in her hands as Philip reached for it. "Akiko, what are your plans about the investigation?" "We're restarting the investigation," Akiko said, looking at her co-chief. Philip looked at her, saying, "But Mione-chan, Sochiki Narumi…" "Please stop!" Hermione said, looking at him with tears running down her face. "You don't have to say it, Philip. I have seen people die before… I know what it's like to see someone I know gets killed." "I'll listen when that fool tells us directly." Akiko said, looking at him as well. She walked off, while Hermione left the office after setting the envelope on the table, neither looking at Philip.

After he was by himself, he looked at the same white hat that was hanging on the investigation room before turning his attention to the envelope. Sitting on the balcony of her apartment, Hermione looked out at the city lights. She sighed, wishing that her first Christmas in Futo wasn't like this, though she had accepted something like this was going to happen when she decided to help Shotaro and Philip in fighting off the Dopants. Touching the crystal pendant necklace around her neck, Hermione heard on her door and went to answer it.

Standing at her door was Shotaro, he asked, "May I come in?" "Y-yeah." Hermione said, letting him come in and making a pot of hot tea. Placing a cup of tea in front of him, there was an awkward air of silence between them when Shotaro suddenly spoke, "There's someplace I would like to take you tomorrow now that you know about the boss. I think it's time that his goddaughter finally paid her respects." "Okay." Hermione said, rubbing her hair. "Um, would you like to stay the night? The guest room is open." "Sure, I'd like that." Shotaro said, as Hermione showed him to the guest bedroom.

The next morning, Hermione and Shotaro bought two bouquets of white flowers and rode out on a boat to a small island with a building that had the top half gone. When they stopped at the shore of the island, Shotaro helped Hermione off the boat and they walked up to a small pile of rocks, setting the bouquets down. They kept quiet as a familiar voice spoke, "Visiting a grave?" They turned and saw Philip, holding one of the fedoras from the door at the agency, he said, "Sochiki Narumi's grave, that is." "Philip?" Hermione asked, Shotaro said, "You! But how?"

Philip turned his head and they saw the Hardboiler with the HardSplasher end, Philip said, "Even though we never found the body, I suppose this is soothing for you. And how does it feel, Mione-chan? Something similar to when Cedric Diggory or Sirius Black died? How half-boiled. That's just like you, Shotaro. I just hope it doesn't rub off too much on Mione-chan."

"What was that?!" Shotaro said, grabbing Philip's shirt collar and pulling him, Philip said, smiling, "When we first met here, you also grabbed my collar like this, too." "That's right," Shotaro said, letting go of his collar. Philip said, "Remember, Shotaro. The first time we became Kamen Rider…. That night that began it all….. the events of Begins Night." "That's right." Shotaro said, looking at the building with Hermione and Philip. "If only I had done what he told me to do…." "How it did happen?" Hermione asked. "Begins Night, how it did happen? What happened?" Shotaro and Philip looked at each other, thinking about how to tell her.

The three of them looked at the building as Shotaro said, "That's right. You never heard how Philip and I became W. That day, if only I had done what he told me to do….. Boss wouldn't have died that day." Shotaro explained to Hermione on a certain day a year ago, a mysterious client asked Shotaro and Sochiki to save a person known as 'the Child of Fate', a young man who had all the information about the world in his head. The island they were on was the same one Shotaro and Sochiki headed to and where the enemy was drawing out his power, using it for villainy.

Sochiki didn't like that he was being treated like a living accessory, so he decided to accept the request of his strange client. Shotaro, being younger and a bit naïve, decided that he would help his mentor. But Sochiki told him that he was only half a man, and to obey him without fail. Of course, Shotaro was tired of hearing the same lecture even in a creepy place. But it was because they were in a creepy place, Sochiki was giving a lecture. Shotaro promised that he would obey his mentor.

Suddenly, a light turned on and they watched some suited men appear. It seemed that they were searching a thief who invaded the building. That was the first time Shotaro caught sight of a Dopant as he had seen a strange looking monster floating above them. Seeing it, Sochiki already had an order for Shotaro, stay where he was and hold onto the case that Sochiki had with him. Shotaro was confused as he was told not to take one step away from where he was standing.

However, Shotaro didn't like what he was being told to do, but Sochiki just left him and Shotaro watched him through a gap. Watching him, Shotaro was surprised to learn that Sochiki was a Kamen Rider who used a GaiaMemory called Skull and fought against the strange monster as well as the suited men who had skeletal mask that appeared on their faces. While he was watching his mentor, Shotaro noticed a young boy with short black hair and wearing a white outfit who was wandering around near where he was.

Wondering if that was who they had come to save, Shotaro disobeyed Sochiki and followed the boy, though he hesitated when he remembered his mentor's words. But Shotaro thought that maybe Sochiki would see him in a new light if he saved the boy, so he left the spot and followed the boy. Catching up to the boy, Shotaro upright asked him if he was the Child of Fate, to which the boy looked at him and asked who he was. As Shotaro didn't have a answer, the boy recognized that he wasn't the one of the workers in the building due to not having the intelligence of being chosen by the organization.

Shotaro was upset as he angrily replied to him, saying that he shouldn't speak to a elder that way. He was surprised when he followed the boy into a room that had GaiaMemories. Realizing what they were, Shotaro assumed that the boy made them but when he approached him, the boy examined the case and opened it, revealing six different looking GaiaMemories with a belt similar to Sochiki's that had two slots. The boy was amazed and asked who made it, and explained whoever used it would have the power to become one with him. That they would be able to use two Memories at the same time, along with his intelligence, the ultimate superman would be born. Shotaro asked him what was so funny, even calling him the devil.

He asked him if he knew how many tears were spilled because of the GaiaMemories that he and the others had made. However, the boy retorted that were people who worked in a gun factory criminals, explaining that the fault lies in the people who use the guns for crimes, he just merely wanted to see more powerful Memories. Of course, Shotaro couldn't take it anymore and pushed him into a tube that sent him to a higher flower.

When he met with Sochiki, he was punished for his disobedience, that was when Shotaro realized his mistake. Because after that, when they attempted to save the boy from the higher floor, Sochiki was shot in the back and gave Shotaro his hat, he recalled that Sochiki asked him to continue the case for him and to take care of the boy they were trying to save. Shotaro tried to beg for forgiveness, he felt it was too soon for him to have a hat, that he wasn't ready to become a man yet, so Sochiki asked him to become a suitable man for it before passing away. After that, it was the first time that he and the boy became one, transforming into Kamen Rider W.

Hermione listened about their very first battle as W, that Shotaro was very confused about what was happening, so the boy helped him out since he didn't know what to do. After explaining that they managed to get out, Shotaro kept quiet about how they managed to get out and off the island, he sighed and said, "That's how Philip and I became W." Looking at him, Hermione said, looking at the building, "I think I might have known what happened but I didn't want to know." "What?" Shotaro asked, looking at her in surprise while Philip kept calm. Hermione closed her eyes, "A year ago, I met a seer who predicted that on the day of their prediction, someone I know will perish while the other I had forgotten would be freed. Then a year later, I will join the one I had forgotten with his rescuer and help in strange cases."

"But I recall you didn't believe in predictions and prophecies." Philip said, thinking about what he learned of her. Hermione nodded, "Of course, I didn't believe it until I was asked to come to Futo then met you and Shotaro. I won't say I do believe in them now. But I know now that there are certain predictions that will come true." "If I only had that kind of strength." Shotaro said, looking at the building with her. Hermione turned to him. He said, "I've been fighting all this time to atone for the sins of that day." "There is one thing you don't know about Begins Night." Philip said, looking at them.

Hermione and Shotaro looked at him, he explained before he got his name, when Sochiki touched the holographic crystal he was in, almost touching his hand, he ended up in the Planet Bookshelf. When he wanted them to go, the boy almost seemed impressed with him due to being in the Planet Bookshelf. Sochiki sat with him and asked if he had ever made a decision on his own. Seeing him shake his head, Sochiki told that he would start now, to decide for himself to leave the Planet Bookshelf. Then when he was free, he would count up his sins.

The boy was confused by what he meant, Sochiki asked for his name which he didn't know. So Sochiki gave him one, Philip. The boy was surprised by the name he was given, Sochiki explained it was the name of a man among men that he really liked, that he solves everything through his decisions. The boy, now named Philip, was speechless, having realized what he meant when he watched him died. Looking at them, Hermione said, "Then I guess I have a sin to atone for as well. Forgetting my best friend and not being there when my godfather needed it the most." "Yes, that would be your sin; Shotaro's sin was making a decision on his own." Philip said, looking at them. "My sin is living a life without making decisions."

"Philip…." Hermione and Shotaro said at the same time, Philip told them, "Shotaro, we have a duty to be one, and to continue atoning for our sins, along with the sins that Mione-chan has made. That's why we became W, and Mione-chan is our head chief." "You…" Shotaro said, as he looked at Hermione when she held his hand. "You came here to make me remember that…. And tell Mione-chan the truth of Boss….." "Neither of us can keep going without you." Philip said, looking at them. "Not as a detective nor as a Kamen Rider." "That's right." Shotaro said, his fingers intertwining with Hermione's.

"I will ask the question from that day once more, Shotaro." Philip said, walking to them. "From here to the future, with Mione-chan by our side, do you have the courage to ride with the devil?" Taking the fedora that Philip held out to him, Shotaro put it on his head, Philip and Hermione smiled at him when the Stag Phone went off and Philip headed it to Shotaro. Hermione and Philip listened as Akiko spoke, 'This is the co-chief.' "Akiko?" Shotaro said, surprised to hear her. Akiko told them, "For now, Draco-kun and I've got Asami-san marked. Hermione-chan left the investigation reports from Officer Jinno for Philip. Please investigate."

"You….!" Shotaro said, surprised as Philip gave him the files. "You did this investigation on your own?!" "Of course!" Akiko said, Hermione gently laughed, hearing Akiko be too stubborn to admit that she asked for help from her. "Asami-san is our client!" That's when Shotaro remembered what Sochiki's word about his client's request, he listened to Akiko, "I only vaguely remember my father. Shotaro-kun, please you and Hermione-chan tell me about him someday. 'To a detective, the most important thing is their client.' That's what my dad said."

Hermione nodded in agreement, Shotaro listened to her, "That's why I want to protect them alongside Hermione-chan." "You two are amazing!" Shotaro said, smiling as he patted Hermione's shoulder with her smiling at him. Philip said, wrapping his arms around Hermione's neck, "They're the orphans of that man, after all." "Oh you…" Hermione said, rubbing Philip's hair. Shotaro looked at them, "Philip…." The two of them looked at him as he said, "Akiko! When I get back, I'll tell you and Mione-chan everything! About the boss." Hermione looked at him in surprise. He simply said, "Wait for me and Mione-chan."

After hanging up, Shotaro smiled and looked at Hermione and Philip, "Philip, Mione-chan, we're looking up the culprit. Philip, please enter the Planetary Bookshelves." Letting go of Hermione, Philp held out his arms and closed his eyes. When Philip opened his eyes next, he was in a white space as many bookshelves appeared, he could hear Shotaro's voice, "The search subject is 'culprit's identity.' Keywords: 'Death' and 'Erika Mutsuki'." "I had already looked these up." Philip said. "But I can't reduce the book any more than this."

"There has to be one more keyword to find out who it is." Hermione said, thinking. She looked at Shotaro, "Maybe the reports….?" "Right, the reports." Shotaro said, opening the file. "The police might have information from similar incidents." He took the reports out and Hermione looked with him, the same thought on their minds, "There might be some keyword hidden in them." The both of them noticed that there was the 19th of every month from the other incidents and recalled Asami's word about seeing her sister from five days ago. Shotaro spoke, "Five days before Christmas Eve….." "December 19th…." Hermione said, nodding at each other, Shotaro looked at Philip, "Philip, I've got one more."

He looked at Hermione and she spoke, "Keyword: '19th.'" As soon as she spoke, Philip looked in surprise as the books disappeared until one was left. "I've got a result." Philip said, grabbing the book. He looked at them and said, "It's a book called 'Priest.' A priest started an Association of Darkness and Silence. It has drawn circles of famous people. It occurs every month on 19th." "Priest?!" Shotaro said in surprise, Hermione gasped, "Don't tell me that priest….!" "Yeah, so it's him." Shotaro said, recalling the priest as well.

"Alright, let's go partners." Shotaro said with a new confidence. Hermione and Philip smiled as well, using her magic to expend the amount able to ride on the Hardboiler, Hermione wrapped her arms around Philip, sitting in the back as Shotaro rode back to the mainland. On the way, Philip answered a call from Akiko, which she and Draco gasped to see Asami meeting with the priest. "I found the priest that was at the tombstone! Draco-kun and I are going after him!" "Hey, wai-!" Draco managed to say before Akiko dragged him to the building that Asami and the priest were heading to.

After being led inside the building, Asami waited after the priest left and noticed Akiko trying to act sheath-like while Draco was dragged unwillingly. "Akiko-san! Draco-san!" She said in surprise. Akiko ran up the stairs, "Asami-san! Why?! Why didn't you call me?!" Draco listened as he tried to catch his breath, Akiko said, "Lets run away. It's okay." Both Akiko and Draco noted how quiet Asami was before she said, "I already know that he's not a ordinary person. But…. Despite that…. I want to live with onee-chan."

"Are you kidding?!" Draco said, having Akiko and Asami look at him. "The dead can't come back! I have seen people die, people I knew and wished didn't have to die." Asami kept quiet, thinking about what he told her. Suddenly, the priest appeared, saying, "Did you know my true identity?" Having caught the trio off caught, the priest tossed them into a room with many open coffins. The priest said, "This is the party ground for my Association of Darkness and Silence. Famous Fuuto celebrities will sleep eternally here. They were all people who longed to be reunited with their dead loved ones."

While he was talking, Akiko and Draco tried to get Asami away from the man and the building, however, the priest grabbed her arm. Though they tried to hit the priest, the priest dodged and smiled. Suddenly, he hit them and sent them into some of the empty coffins, then the coffins closed. Asami gasped, "Draco-san! Akiko-san!" "Your older sister no longer exists in Fuuto." The priest said, looking at her. "Just stay here and sleep…. While being filled with memories of your loved one." No!" Asami shouted, moving from the priest. "Why would you do that?!"

"You too will sleep eternally!" The priest said, approaching her. "….and continue to dream of your sister." Asami gasped, almost realizing what he meant. However, the Stag Phones appeared, hitting the priest. Asami looked as Shotaro, Philip, and Hermione appeared, Shotaro shouted, "Stop right there!" "Shotaro-kun! Philip-kun!" Akiko said, opening the coffin lid. Draco did the same, looking at Hermione, "Bout time you got here, Granger! Did you expect me and Akiko to do this on our own?!" "You bastard!" The priest said, looking at them.

"President of the Association of Darkness and Silence, Robert Shijima. No…." Shotaro said, identifying the priest. He pointed at Robert, "Death Dopant." Asami was covered by Draco and Akiko as Robert said, "Damn you. Fine, I'll show you my power over life and death." He showed them his GaiaMemory, they watched as he inserted it into the bio connect on his left hand, changing into the Death Dopant. Hermione gasped as everyone watched Sochiki rise up from one of the coffins.

"I won't hold back this time, Shotaro," He said, looking at him. Akiko said, looking at the man in front of her, "Dad…." "Boss….:" Shotaro said, looking at him. The Death Dopant spoke, "This man is someone you could never defy. What will you do?!" "You're wrong!" Hermione shouted, surprising everyone. She took out a clear Memory she had, tears in her eyes. The Death Dopant laughed, "Oh, really?" "Henshin." Sochiki said simply, changing into Skull. Shotaro ran to Asami, Hermione stood in front of them, her wand out to protect them "Shotaro, Hermione, you two have no right to be here." He said, approaching her.

Shotaro pulled Hermione to him, holding her close to him as they looked at Sochiki, he said, "Boss! This girl is mine and Mione-chan's client." "So, what?" Skull said, "Are you going to defy me again? Do you want to kill me again?" Shotaro kept quiet, Akiko said, "Shotaro-kun! Don't listen!" "Shotaro, please….." Hermione said, gripping his coat, "Please, remember…." "Move, Shotaro, Hermione!" Skull said, demanding them. Shotaro kept quiet, remembering his mentor as Hermione did the same. Shotaro remembered his mentor especially during his final moments.

As he remembered his mentor's final words, Shotaro took Hermione's hand and did something that surprised everyone, they punished Skull in the face. "We will fight for our client. Even if my life is at stake, I and even Mione-chan will keep following your teachings. If you yourself get in the way, then I will have to fight. Aided by Mione-chan's magic. The real you….. lives in only in our hearts." Shotaro said.

"Impossible!" The Death Dopant said, "Just who are you?!" "I am…" Shotaro started, holding Hermione with his arm. "No…." They looked at Philip, the two of them smiling. "We are….. Sochiki Narumi's orphans." Hermione felt him touch her wounded shoulder as he tried not to cry. "The two of us are a single detective and a single Kamen Rider!" "With two chiefs and a special aid to guide them every step of the way." Hermione said, smiling. Draco said, "Hey, who are you calling special aid?!" Akiko just smiled and nodded at her comment.

Hermione moved from Shotaro as he took out his Joker Memory, activating it. "Lets go, Philip!" He shouted. Philip smiled, "Yeah!" He activated his Cyclone Memory, the two shouted, "Henshin!" They inserted the Memories, Hermione held Philip's unconscious body on her lap as Shotaro changed into CycloneJoker. The room was quiet for a moment, the two Riders looking at each other before Shotaro ran to Sochiki. The two began to fight each other, Shotaro sent a kick while Sochiki tried to punch him. Grabbing his arm, Shotaro ran him into the wall.

Asami was surprised when she watched and looked at Hermione rubbing Philip's hair with Akiko and Draco next to her. Akiko said, "Asami-san, hide!" She watched as Hermione picked Philip up on her back and the three of them followed after the two Riders. Going out to a garden, the two continued to fight. Shotaro kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling on the ground. Sochiki looked at him, asking, "Shotaro, don't either you or Hermione care what happens to me?!"

Philip changed his side into the Heat Memory, while Shotaro kept his side as Joker. Lighting his fist with a flame, Shotaro approached Sochiki. Gripping his fist, Shotaro punched Sochiki hard in the face. As he fell, Skull disappeared to reveal Robert who was shocked. He tried to grab his Memorry and change back into his Dopant form. Hermione gasped as she and the others watched. As he inserted the Memory, the name changed, "Dummy!"

As he changed, he was so out of it that he couldn't stay in his current form, swapping between those the others had seen. "What?" Shotaro said, confused. Philip spoke, "I see! I understand, Shotaro. His Memory isn't Death. The D is the D in Dummy." "Seems perfect for him since he was silly in thinking about those plans of his." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. Hermione just looked as the Dummy Dopant stopped in surprise.

Putting his hand to his chin, Philip said, "He probably finds people who have recently expereinced a tramua and uses that as the focus for what he copies his body into." Shotaro changed his side into Trigger, Shotaro said, "However, he hurt Mione-chan. So lets show him what we really mean." He aimed the Trigger Magun at the Dummy Dopant, shooting fiery bullets at him. When one hit him, the Dopant's true form as a silver colored being was revealed.

"That's his true form?!" Akiko said in suprise. "Wow! Is that shoddy!" Seeing the true form of the Dopant, Hermione said, "Akiko, take Philip." As she handed Philip's unconscious body to Akiko, Draco asked, hesitant, "What are you going to do?" "Teach this second-rate Dopant not to mess with me." Hermione said, cracking her knuckles. Draco shed silent tears, thinking to himself, 'Thank goodness, it's not me!' "So, it's just the work of a lone scammer?" Shotaro said, "Go ahead, Mione-chan. Just save some for us." "C-correct!" The Dummy Dopant said, scared as it saw Hermione approach it. "I have the ability to have any talent! I lure the local bigwigs in with the death of their loved ones, then I become them! I was able to enjoy many gorgeous lifestyles... My life..."

He was stopped by a swift punch from Hermione and a hit from Akiko's slipper. "What a scumbag!" Akiko said, angry as Hermione flicked her wrist and calmly said, "Shotaro, Philip, get him." Shotaro looked at Draco who had given Philip's body, he said, "No need to tell us!" "Now, count up your sins!" Shotaro and Philip said together, shooting more fiery bullets at the Dummy Dopant.

However, different colored energy orbs hit him. Three powerful Dopants appeared, the Dummy Dopant looked at them, "You people are..." "We can probably use your ability, that's why we're saving you." One said, looking at him. The other one said, "Be grateful." "Time to settle things, Kamen Rider." The floating one said. Hermione recognized the one from the case with the Violence Dopant while the blue one was one that Shotaro faced himself and the floating one was the one he and Philip faced during Begins Night.

Changing his side to Metal, Shotaro grabbed the staff and managed to defend himself against commander-leveled Dopants. Seeing the Dummy Dopant trying to run off, he said, taking out the Metal Memory, "Trying to run?!" He took out the Metal Memory and inserted it into the staff, "Metal! Maximum Drive!" "Metal Branding!" Shotaro and Philip shouted together, twirling the staff as the two ends of the staff sent flames to the three commanders.

The attack even hit the Dummy Dopant, Philip said, "What a tough one. We weren't able to do a Memory Break." They ran to the Dummy Dopant, Hermione ran up as it became a wheel and sped off. "He's not getting away! I'll chase him to the ends of the Earth!" Shotaro said, dialing the RevolGarry to come out and bring the Hardboiler. Changing back to CycloneJoker, Shotaro followed after the Dummy Dopant with Hermione holding onto him on the back.

Unknown to Shotaro, Hermione was knocked out and pulled from the Hardboiler into a silvery veil.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and all the surprises that I have given it, next is the Decade's section and which of her friends will with Tsukasa. Please, R&R.


End file.
